


The Turtle is worth it

by kaminikaku



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaminikaku/pseuds/kaminikaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The members of News and Real Face salons both attended Johnny's Styling Academy and now are leaders in their fields.  This year the Real Face team has been nominated as a finalist in the Canine And Feline Styling Awards (CAFSA), as a four member team.  The Real Face Team ask News to look after Kame and things don't quite go as planned.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	The Turtle is worth it

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for swedish_weirdo, as part of the [info]capslock_turtle Kame rarepair mini exchange in Feb 2012. This also features News (4nin) and KAT-TUN (5nin).

Seven pairs of shoes. Seven. When Koyama had asked if they could use his apartment for a News emergency meeting, he had assumed it was only going to be the four of them, because it was, you know, a News emergency meeting. With seven pairs of shoes though, he had additional visitors lurking in his apartment...and it was at least a month since he had last scrubbed his toilet or vacuumed... Shige closed his front door, sighed, and slowly took of his shoes. Next time Koyama called an emergency News meeting, he would insist that they use the break room in their salon. Like normal people.

“What took you so long? We've been waiting for ages,” Koyama said, then raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Shige merely pointed in the direction of the shoes.

“Oh. That.” He looked uncomfortable for a few seconds and then grinned at Shige. “Well, they couldn't come visit our salon, and we couldn't go to theirs, and the last time we went out to eat together the tabloids started that rumour about us opening a new venture combining our talents, and it just seemed easier to … What?”

“Do not tell me.” Koyama actually took a step backwards as Shige took one forwards. “Do not tell me that you brought those five guys into my apartment. After the last time ...”

“Nice to see you too, Shige.” Ueda slid the door to his living room open with one hand, and beckoned for him to enter. “We appreciate your allowing us to meet here tonight.”

Shige muttered a threat at Koyama to discuss this later, and joined his visitors in his lounge room, hoping that they weren't all there, but knowing they would be. He blinked. They weren't all there.

There were only four of them. That was weird.

“Where is Kame?”

“Actually, he's the reason we are here tonight,” Maru answered, and passed him a beer. “We need a favor.”

“We're listening,” Koyama said, as he settled on a cushion beside him. “After all we are old friends. Anything we can do to help our fellow past Johnny's Academy apprentices, I am sure will be no prob … Ouch!” 

Shige removed his knuckles from Koyama's ribs and muttered, “Never promise anything before we know the details. That's how we ended up having to stock those never fail leashes and collars from that company from Osaka.”

“The Kanjani brand ones?” Ueda sat up quickly. “I'm happy to take over that distribution contract if you no longer want it.”

“No,” Koyama said easily. “It's fine. We've worked out the best way to manage our relationship with them now. Shige here seems to a favourite with them. So, we just send Shige to Osaka, sometimes with Massu, and they come back with the new merchandise for Tegoshi and I to see.”

“They really are good collars though,” Junno said. “No matter how much stress, or lateral strain you put on them, I've never seen one break. Positions don't affect them either, it's a great product. I just wish they made some more harness style ones, and sized up the collars.”

Koki kicked Junno. “Dude, no one wants to hear the details of your sex life.”

“What? Sex life?” Junno gave Koki a puzzled smile. “We don't use Kanjani for...oh I get it.” He turned to Ueda, “What's the brand name that we ...” He stopped as Ueda simply looked at him. “Right. Quiet Junno.”

“So,” Maru said into the rather awkward silence. “We have a rather large favour to ask.”

“It involves Kame-chan?” Massu asked.

“Yes. We have a situation, and we are going to need your help. I'm not sure how we are going to handle it otherwise.”

“We're listening,” Koyama gave a supportive nod. “Tell us.”

“We made it into the finals for the CAFSAs this year, in the Canine Styling Awards Selection.”

“Congratulations!” All four News members spoke at once, and then laughed together.

“That's great,” said Massu. “I was wondering who would make it into the final this year.”

“Well, it was easier this year,” said Mary dryly. “Given that a certain group couldn't enter since they became Eternal stylists with last year's ceremony.”

Massu grinned. “What can we say, when you win five times in a row, you are Eternal!”

“That's why we are here. We made it into the final. As a four member team.”

“Ouch.” Shige looked carefully at Junno, Maru, Ueda and Koki. “I take it that Kame's competition ban still stands from when we were apprentices?”

“Yes. We tried to argue again that it was completely unfair for the ten year ban to include him, but the judging committee won't listen.” 

“It's not like Kame had any idea. Johnny put him in that special team with that Yamashita guy, Kame had no idea that he was going to cheat and use that illegal hair smoothing treatment in the final round,” Junno said bitterly. “It's so unfair.”

“They did need to make a statement,” Koyama said firmly, and then held up his hand as four pairs of outraged eyes turned on him. “I'm not saying it's fair on Kame, and I don't think that they should have banned him for ten years either, but the committee needed to take a firm stand against that kind of thing, especially when it can endanger the dog.”

“True,” Koki said. “It's just so unfair on Kame-chan, and everyone knows that he would never do anything that would even slightly endanger a dog.”

“At least they banned the other guy for life, and threw him out of the industry,” said Tegoshi.

“To get back to the reason we are here,” said Ueda, and managed to hide his frustration at the wandering topic fairly well. “We need to close the salon for two weeks. We need time to prepare and rehearse and we can't do that and keep up with our appointments., so we need to keep it closed to the public.”

“Fair enough, that seems reasonable if you can cover your ongoing expenses,” said Shige. “What does that have to do with Kame? Can't you just give him two weeks leave and tell him to have a holiday?”

“I don't think Kame has had a holiday since he was four years old, let alone one that lasted two weeks.” Maru sighed. “He won't be able to switch off, especially knowing that we are still there working, and it would be really awkward to have him coming in, and not being able to participate.”

“Plus you don't want any questions to be raised over your preparation,” said Koyama. Before the others could protest again, he raised his hand and added, “I know, he wouldn't do anything to endanger your chances, but it would be enough to raise questions from other teams if they wanted to make an issue of it. What do you want us to do?”

“If possible, we'd like you to keep him company. We aren't asking for you to employ him, but maybe just spend some time with him?” Maru grimaced. “He's used to having us around now, and we aren't going to be there for him, and...”

“I think we can work something out,” said Massu. “Does he like soccer?”

“Baseball,” said Koki. “He likes to shop, and cook, and go to the gym.”

“I'm sure we can work something out,” said Koyama.

“One more thing,” Maru began hesitantly. “The final is on February 23. That's his birthday.”

Koyama winced. “We'll keep him busy that day.”

“Thank you!” Maru, Koki, Junno and Ueda bowed their heads in appreciation. “We will owe you.”

“We'll collect!” said Tegoshi cheerfully, and then yelped as Koyama bopped him on the head.

“How are you going to broach it with him?” asked Shige.

“Very carefully,” said Koki. “We'll tell him the truth, and I think he will have a right to feel resentful, but he will try to keep that hidden I imagine.”

“Ok. You concentrate on getting your skills up to speed, and competition ready. We will make sure that Kame-chan is kept occupied and happy, even if we have to drag him out of his apartment by the ankles.”

“Thanks, we are going to need all the help we can get. Kame is going to be really annoyed with us, and we are nowhere close to being ready to win,” said Junno. Koki, Ueda and Maru all glared at him. “What?”

“They are still our business rivals you know,” said Ueda. “A bit of discretion please.”

“You asked them to take care of an annoyed Kame. They are going to need all the help they can get,” replied Junno.

“That's a fair call,” Koki bowed again. “Thank you.”

“Yes,” said Ueda. “Everyone at Real Face dog grooming salon deeply appreciates your support.”

The four News members exchanged glances and wondered exactly what they had gotten themselves into.

 

**

Kame managed to fill the first five days of his holiday quite well, contrary to everyone's expectations. He slept in, he cooked four different kinds of pasta and froze lots of meals, he read five manga and two books, spent an entire day wandering outside taking photos and testing his lenses and checking the light conditions, and he watched one baseball match live. The next three days were a lot harder for him to fill, as he kept automatically checking his phone to see if the guys had called him and ordered him to come into the salon so he could provide useful tips on styling that would allow them to win the stupid CASFA prize. Whether he was out shopping, or catching up on the recent episodes of Glee on his DVR, or clipping photos from magazines to put in his look book for later inspiration, his mind kept wandering to how the guys were doing without him, and whether they might need a coffee break, or if he could maybe just point out that Maru had a tendency to clip poodle hair too short which emphasised the nose, and Junno should be kept away from smaller dogs and assigned only to dogs of medium size or above as his height scared them, and Koki needed to remember to remove all his rings otherwise they got caught and....the list went on. 

He hadn't gone into the salon though. He may have had reason to walk by a few times, ok maybe ten, and if anyone had seen him and waved him inside, he could have spared the time, but they had all been busy out the back, and the sign in the window clearly stated that they were re-opening on February 25th, so it wasn't like he could just drop in, seeing Ueda had insisted on taking his key away and Maru had swiped his spare key as well.

It wasn't like he lived only to work. He was dedicated and committed and passionate about his career. That's all. He might also be missing the others, but only a bit, seeing they were all so busy. Without him. Not that he was worried. At all. Or jealous. Or even slightly hurt.

The other weird thing was that the News guys kept calling him and asking him to go places. Massu tried to schedule two shopping trips in a week when they usually only found time once every few months. The first trip had been normal, the usual disagreement over patterns and shape; he still refused to buy any of those ridiculous t-shirt pants that Massu loved for some bizarre reason, and Massu still refused to take his advice and buy the perfect pair of jeans which would show off his thighs and butt perfectly. As always, they did at least manage to find T-shirts that they agreed on, and Kame now had a great pair of purple and green swatched Vversace sunglasses and Massu had a pinstriped vest that had been elegantly distressed and embellished on the lapel with a beautiful four leaf clover worked in gold. Massu had even promised not to wear it with his atrocious pants.

Shige had asked if he was interested in a coffee at the Starbucks between their salons and a trip to the Tsutaya next door to check out a new novel he was interested in. The coffee had been pleasant, and Shige as reserved as usual, and as easy to tease as ever and he had ended up buying a copy of the novel for Shige over his protests as an unspoken apology for mocking his hair just a little too forcefully, and picked up a copy for himself as well. It had been quite an engaging read, some story about two idols who were friends and the way the industry changed their friendship. As the story developed he was amused by the number of parallels he thought he could see between the idol world and theirs, and was reassured when Shige said he saw similar things in his own reading of it. 

Tegoshi texted him every day and it was starting to creep him out a bit. He'd finally said in no uncertain terms that he never wanted to watch another soccer match again, and Tegoshi had gotten the hint. It was almost like they thought he needed a baby-sitter or something. That realisation had sparked an outraged phone call to Maru, who admitted they had asked News to baby-sit him. Except Maru called it, “strengthening bonds between old Johnny Academy classmates” like that made any difference. Kamenashi Kazuya did not need a baby-sitter thank you very much.

Yet, here he was, sitting in a locker room, waiting for Koyama to tie his shoe laces and zip his bag, so they could go and pump iron together. He still wasn't sure why he had agreed to it. He was no one's baby-sitting-charity-case.

Koyama stood, and easily pulled Kame up as well. “Cardio and weights?” he asked casually.

Kame nodded. “I'm working on my endurance and upper body strength at the moment.”

“OK, how does treadmill to start sound, then 5000 metres on the rowing machine and then weights?”

Kame nodded, and they settled onto the treadmill, and Koyama watched as Kame programmed in a complicated series of intervals and inclines and timed sessions. He grinned and entered a similar program himself, and then the belt beneath them started to move and their session began.

They worked up a sweat easily enough, the program was designed to do it after all, but the one thing Kame hadn't counted on was the easy way Koyama kept continuing their conversation. If he didn't know better he would assume the guy had some experience in interviewing people, or possibly interrogating suspects. He asked lots of open ended questions, and seemed genuinely interested in Kame's opinion and shared his own … and didn't seem to notice that they were required to be working fairly hard here.

Kame managed to breathe through most of it but when Koyama asked him what he thought about the latest range of Panasonic hair dryers and whether the could be adapted for salon use, he struggled to answer, and finally Koyama waved at him and said they'd discuss it later.

Mercifully, Koyama didn't talk to him while they were rowing, and Kame was very thankful for that chance to catch his breath.

By the time they made it into the weights room, Kame was enjoying himself and glad that he had taken up Koyama's offer. He spotted Koyama on the bench, and was secretly impressed with how easily Koyama moved the weights. 

Koyama grinned up at him, and said, “Don't let those long sleeves fool you. I've been working on this for a few years now. I'm finally seeing results, but it was only when I started using protein powder shakes as well that I got any bulk, especially across my chest and shoulders..” He shrugged. “Still it's nice to be a surprise, most people assume I'm only tall and lean.”

When they moved to the leg press, to give themselves a short break before they moved onto the pull downs, Koyama nudged him and asked, “So, your working on upper body strength too, huh?”

“Yeah. I think it would be easier to deal with our clients if I could lift them a bit differently.” Kame shrugged. “It seemed to help Tat-chan.”

“Mmm.” Koyama looked at him appraisingly. “You used to play baseball, didn't you?”

Kame nodded. “When I stopped, I lost a lot of definition. I stopped coming to the gym, and when we graduated from the Academy I started again.”

“I remember,” Koyama shot a quick look in his direction and then continued, “back in our Academy days, a period when I was surprised that you could keep up with all the work they threw at you. There was a while there I thought you were going to disappear, you got so thin.”

Kame concentrated on keeping his movements smooth. “We were all busy at the Academy,” he said in a very non-committal tone, that someone else may have understood to mean, back off, and this is not up for discussion.

“That's true,” Koyama smiled serenely. “I think Shige worked out at one point that Johnny had us scheduled to be working the same amount of hours in a week as his friends who were interning to become doctors. Even so, Johnny worked you harder for a while then the rest of us, especially when he put you up for that apprentice styling team of the year award.”

“And we saw how well that worked out,” Kame answered. “Can we talk about something else please?”

“Of course.” Koyama finished his last repetition then followed Kame to the bench to spot for him. He waited until Kame was safely under the bar and unable to walk away easily, and then said, “It seems a shame to not talk about it now though. Did you ever talk to the rest of your team about it?" He ignored the death glare that Kame threw his way, and pondered for a moment. “I'll take that as a no. OK. So, the thing is, we all know that you didn't cheat, and we all know that it's unfair that you are banned from competition. Unfortunately that's just the way things are, and we can't change them. I also fully expect you to try out for the individual stylist awards when you become eligible, and I have no doubt you will win, as you have the talent to do it now. Your team mates would prefer you to be there alongside them at the Awards Final this year, but they can't make that happen.”

Kame said nothing and continued to lift the weights, as if Koyama was reciting the alphabet rather than analysing his career situation.

“They worried about you back then, and they worry about you now. I'm sure you've worked out by now that they asked us to keep an eye on you while they were preparing for the Final. I am glad that you came out today so that I can report that you are healthy, eating, sane and not likely to go into the Real Face salon after hours to work.”

Kame twitched.

“Ah. I see.” Koyama bit back a smile. “They took your keys away did they?”

Kame grunted and heaved the bar up and Koyama guided it gently onto the frame. “Are you doing anything this afternoon?” Koyama asked.

Kame shook his head and scrubbed his face with his towel, and pretended that the sweat stinging his eyes was cause enough to keep his eyes hidden for a few more seconds while he collected himself.

Koyama lay down on the bench, and began his own session. “Why don't you come over to our salon this afternoon? We'd be happy to have you as a guest stylist for the afternoon, and it might help if you had a chance to do some standard styling cases without any pressure.”

“I....” Kame faltered. He wanted to, he really wanted to, his fingers itched to do it, but as always he knew what his responsibilities were. “I have an exclusive contract with Real Face.”

“Ok. How about this? I invite you to come and visit some of your fellow Academy classmates and if you so happen to be moved by the smell of shampoo, the heat of the dryers or the endless heaps of fur on the floor to take some direct action, we won't say anything. You don't get to finish any client jobs, you won't get paid anything, and it's all above board.”

“So what happens if I am moved by the smell of the shampoo?” Kame asked.

Koyama grinned below him. “Luckily, Tegoshi has bought another toy cup poodle, and should be bringing her into the salon today. Technically neither of them would be a customer.” He pushed the bar up and held it fully extended, and kept his gaze locked on Kame. “How would you feel about styling a friend?”

Kame looked away, gained control of the weights and guided the bar back onto the frame, and kept his hands steady and his face impassive. “Why are you all doing this?”

Koyama sat up. “Doing what?”

“Baby-sitting me?”

“How have I been baby-sitting you today?”

“Since when do we go to the gym together?”

“That's not the right question Kame-chan. The question is, why don't we go to the gym together usually, seeing we both are members of the same one?” Koyama stretched, then tugged down his T-shirt from where it had ridden up over his stomach. “It's no secret I come here regularly, and have been for a long time. I know from Massu that you come regularly as well, and you often try and convince him to come along as well. If you are looking for company, I'd be happy to have a gym buddy.”

“I don't want to impose,” Kame began, but Koyama cut him off.

“No. Now is not the time to retreat into your shell, Kame.” He gave an innocent smile as Kame shot him a very very very long suffering look. “You work hard and give 100% to your job. Possibly 110%. All the time. No one can question your devotion to it, or your talent. You work hard and you commit to it. Right?”

Kame nodded. He had no idea where Koyama was going with this.

“Yet when your salon got a chance to be in the final this year, their first reaction was not about how that chance is well deserved, but how they are going to deal with the fact that you can't participate.” Kame flinched and Koyama thought he might have used his turtle analogy a little too early in their conversation. He rushed to add, “What I am saying, poorly I would say, is that they care about how you are, and what you are doing. I've known you for years, and I can count on one hand the number of times I have seen you ask for help. There are many positive aspects to being independent, but you can take it to far, you know.” Kame was staring at him, impassive as always, and Koyama really wanted to break through his shell – just a little, not to hurt, only to help of course. “People care about you Kame-chan. You do a good job of caring for other people, but I'm not sure you realise how other people want to return the favour. Shige was happy that you went to that bookstore with him, he's sometimes too shy for his own good. He asked though, and you went, and you know what? He was even happier when you called him later to talk about the book. He was worried he was bothering you. So was Massu.”

“Not Tegoshi though,” said Kame dryly, as he fought to keep a smile off his face.

“No, there is no way Tegoshi would worry about bothering you because he is both Tegoshi and he was inviting you to soccer, and he can't understand how either of those things couldn't be an attractive invitation.”

“I may owe him a small apology,” Kame said quietly.

“Actually, when Massu found out he was asking you almost every day, he told Tegoshi that he was acting out of line.” Koyama shrugged. “And given that your Real Face team said no to soccer and yes to baseball, he really didn't have any grounds to feel aggrieved.”

Kame turned his towel over in his hands a few times and then gave a shy smile, one that Koyama remembered from years and years ago. “I had fun this week.”

“Good.”

Kame took a deep breath. “Would that salon visit still be possible?”

Koyama grinned at him. “Of course. Just make sure you wear a mask, or sunglasses when you come in, so the tabloids don't think we have poached you from Real Face.”

Kame stared at him.

“Or if you prefer, we can drive over now, and park in the building and go in the back door?”

Kame nodded in agreement, and they silently headed for the showers.

**

“Kame-chan!” Massu grinned at him as he followed Koyama through the door. “To what do we owe the honor?”

“My persuasion skills,” said Koyama, and elbowed Massu as he walked past.

Kame took a deep breath and held it, the familiar mix of shampoo, air freshener and dog fur flooding his senses. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, Koyama was standing in front of him, with a raised eyebrow as he offered him a colourful plastic smock. “I'd say that was overcome rather than moved by the shampoo.”

Kame gingerly took the plastic smock. The front was purple, the back was green, the left sleeve was pink and the right sleeve was yellow, and the text that wound its way across the front, under the sleeve and around the back read 'Never Ending Wonderful Story – Aim for the Stars'. Kame twirled it in a full circle, to take in all its vibrant splendour and then said, “Massu designed this, right?”

Shige set down the clippers he had been cleaning, and secured the scissors on the side of the table, before he said, “Gee. How could you tell?”

Kame grinned at him.

Massu pretended to be outraged and then smirked, then pointed at the large photo on the wall, of the four News members in their smocks holding aloft the CAFTA award as streamers fell about them. “And immortalised for ever as the winning team photo. I still say it helped us win because the judges could always tell where we were.”

“And they were so blinded by the colour clash, any mistakes went unnoticed,” teased Shige.

As Massu glared at Shige, who mock glared back, Kame slipped into the smock, and earned himself a surprised look from both of them.

“I managed to convince Kame-chan that we could do with his help today,” said Koyama, who had pulled on his own smock and tied his hair back out of his face.

“He can't, he's under contract!” said Shige, while Massu simultaneously said, “He's under contract, he can't!”

Kame ducked his head as Koyama laughed and poked him in the ribs. “Sound familiar at all?” He turned and nodded at Shige and Massu, “Don't worry we aren't going to pay him, and he won't work on any clients! I asked him to come over as a favour and as a friend to work on our newest member addition. I thought Tegoshi might be persuaded to let Kame style his new puppy, Bones.”

Massu and Shige exchanged a look, and then Massu said, “That's why you are the leader Koyama.”

Shige nodded in agreement. “Definitely. Tegoshi would only trust Kame-chan or maybe MatsuJun to touch her so early. He's always adamant that you need to be careful not to style too early, or you can spoil the dog.”

“That's not the main reason though,” Koyama said, and his lips twitched into a wicked smile. “I thought perhaps we could discuss whether little Bones would be a good salon mascot.”

“She is rather adorable,” Massu said, and looked thoughtfully at the rear door to the salon. “She would definitely be a draw card for the salon … but if Kame styles her, how can we claim credit?”

“That is true,” Koyama's smile had now developed into a diabolical grin, and Kame felt a shiver creep along his spine along with thanks that Koyama only used his powers for good. “I was also thinking her owner might like a matching look. Seeing we know he trusts Shige with his hair.”

Shige snorted. “If only he had trusted me this week, he wouldn't have that stupid hair cut. Still, if you really want to make Tegoshi the poster boy for our salon, I suppose this is as good a selling point as any.”

“Sorry,” said Kame. “I am lost.”

“Ah. Tegoshi had a hair cut this week. Interesting is a kind way to describe it.” Shige stretched his arms above his head, then said, “It's probably easier to see for yourself.” He headed towards the rear door, calling Tegoshi's name.

“How bad can it be?” asked Kame.

“Just watch,” said an unusually subdued Massu.

Tegoshi followed Shige into the room, and Kame vaguely realised he was holding a very adorable and tiny curly haired poodle in his arms, but most of his attention was focussed on the mop that was now sitting on top of Tegoshi's head. Kame hadn't thought anything could be worse than his own haircut from a few summers ago now, when Real Face adopted pirates as a theme for the season, and his hairdresser had somehow convinced him that a straight centre part, chin length hair and a perm would somehow work wonders. Of course, by the time he had balanced it out with short pants and glasses and the occasional pirate hat, he made it work for him … but a good cut shouldn't require that level of artifice … oh who was he kidding he had hated it after the first day. Looking at Tegoshi now though, Kame thought he could see the same hint of desperate realisation in his eyes and the determination to make everyone think his hair was exactly as he intended. Therefore perfect.

“That's a lovely shade of brown you've chosen. Looks like a warm milk chocolate. Brings out your eyes,” Kame said smoothly and diplomatically. 

Tegoshi gave a brittle smile. “Thank you,” he said, then looked at his group mates who kept their expressions carefully bland. “It's not been a popular choice so far, but I like the effect.”

“Hmm.” Kame murmured, and took the opportunity to step closer, and examine Tegoshi's hair. “Did they use a curling iron along with the perm?”

“No, just the perm.”

“Hmmm.” Kame checked the other side. “I found that a curling iron sometimes helped me keep my curls even.” He bent and gently scratched the puppy's nose. “She's beautiful. Six weeks?”

“Yes. She came home three days ago, and her name is Bones. She's made great friends with Skull.”

“May I?” Kame asked, and grinned as Tegoshi willingly handed her over. He gently lifted her up, and held her close to his face, and cooed softly at her cuteness. She had soft paws, and fluffy curly fur, and two big brown eyes, and was just generally adorable. He gently rubbed noses with her, and chuckled as she huffed at him and then nipped at the tip of his nose. “She's something special Tegoshi. Really.”

“Thanks,” Tegoshi smiled back at him. “When I saw her, I just had to bring her home.”

“She's adorable.” Kame held her out, and as Tegoshi reached out to take her, he said, “You know, your hair is almost the same shade.” He leaned closer and held Bones up by Tegoshi's left ear. “Hmmm, try exactly the same shade.” He pondered for a moment. “How would you feel about a complementary styling of the two of you? The likeness would be quite striking. Definitely good for business as well.”

Tegoshi glanced at Koyama who held up his hands. “Totally your choice. I think it would be a great idea, but she is your puppy and it's your hair, so your choice.”

“Um, nothing too drastic ... maybe … ok.” Tegoshi said, and carefully stroked the fur near Bones's eyes. “Would you do it Kame?”

Kame smiled easily. “Of course. I would be happy to.”

It didn't take them long to gather all the equipment they needed, and Kame could almost feel his fingers itching as the small tub filled with warm sudsy water. When he lowered Bones into the tub, she yelped and for a second he thought she was really going to run for it, but she calmed down as he talked to her and gently rubbed her back. She seemed to enjoy the shampooing section of the treatment, and then the towelling off session as well, which was possibly more fun for him than her as it seemed to involve a lot of rolling her about in a towel, tickling and playing with her paws.

By the time he had her towel dried and ready for styling, Bones was a very happy and tired puppy. She lolled about on her table, and Kame took a deep breath as he realised how much he loved his job. He loved the creativity, like the way his choices could change the entire look, but he also loved the way his co-workers and clients looked up at him, the way the dogs trusted him, and the way his fingers could move and dance and in the end, what he had imagined would be sitting in front of him, tail wagging.

Koyama and Massu had quietly drifted away to look after other clients, and an expectant hush had fallen over his audience. Shige ushered Tegoshi onto a chair nearby, so Kame could keep them both in his line of sight. He carefully picked up the brush, and the scissors and went to work.

Half an hour later, he looked over at Tegoshi and said, “Shige, could you pull the left side of Tegoshi's hair back like this please?”

Fifteen minutes after that, he asked for the same on the right side.

Twenty minutes after that, he had finished. Tegoshi and Bones were now sporting matching hairstyles, with Tegoshi's hair bushed up and forward and fixed over his left eye, while Bones's fur had been trimmed and similarly styled, but without the fixing spray.

Kame stretched, and felt the muscles in his back protest, along with his knuckles. He'd done it. The familiar warmth of achievement and satisfaction spiralled though him and he nodded. He'd missed it so much.

“Smile!” He looked towards the voice, and automatically smiled as Shige took a photo. Beside him, Tegoshi was holding Bones up and examining her little paws and ears in delight. Seeing he was done, Koyama and Massu hurried over to see the final product as well.

“She's so delicate!” Tegoshi crowed.

“Look at those little paws and ears,” Massu said as he tickled her soft paws. “She's even more adorable which I didn't think was possible.”

Koyama rubbed Kame's shoulders. “I would try and steal you from Real Face in a heartbeat if I thought you could be persuaded.” Kame shook his head, and Koyama rubbed harder for a moment, and then let him go. “I didn't think so, but it was worth a shot.”

Shige meanwhile had been snapping a number of shots, and Kame realised that he had heard the camera when he had been working as well. Curious, he left Koyama, Massu and Tegoshi in raptures over Bones, and wandered over to Shige.

“How did the photos turn out?” he asked.

“Well. They turned out well.” Shige pressed a few buttons, and handed over his camera. “You use this model don't you?”

Kame nodded, and scrolled through the photos. There were some really good shots in there, Shige definitely had an eye for composition and he had somehow managed to find interesting shading even under the bright fluorescent lights. He stopped on one photo, almost at the end. Shige had managed to catch him unaware, Bones cradled carefully in his left hand, scissors at the ready in his right, and his gaze rested on a slightly blurry Tegoshi off to the side. He really liked it, it was almost as if Shige had managed to capture a moment of intention … Kame knew exactly where he would use those scissors, but the viewer could only guess.

“Could I have a copy of this one?”

“Absolutely.” Shige bent over the screen. “Ah, I really liked that one too. I almost expected to see a light bulb go off over your head.” He grinned, and pulled the memory card out of the camera. “I'll make copies of all of these for you.” Shige glanced over at the rest of News, and saw they were still preoccupied with Bones, so he said in a low whisper, “Can I ask you a question?”

Kame nodded.

“The awarding committee for CAFSA has asked me to take photos this year. They have an official photographer, but they asked me to come in and take happy snaps. They've given me free rein and said I can bring whatever I need. If I needed another pair of hands and another lens … would you want to go?”

“To the CAFSA ceremony?”

Shige nodded. “I know it's your birthday as well, and I thought you might like to spend it there with the other guys from Real Face as well, even if you couldn't compete with them this year.”

Kame thought about it. Part of him really wanted to be there, and another part knew he would cause a lot of trouble to his group by being there, regardless of Shige vouching for him. He would love to be able to cheer for them, to even see them win, and part of him would wish desperately that he was standing there beside them, helping his team win. 

“I … I think it will cause trouble.” Shige patted him on the shoulder, and Kame continued softly. “Part of me wants to be there no matter what, but I really think it will cause too much trouble.”

“Well the offer stands.” Shige nodded solemnly. “If you decide on the day, call me.”

Kame nodded back and smiled. He seemed to have been doing that a lot today, he realised.

“What will you do on the day? It's your birthday, you shouldn't spend it alone.”

Kame shrugged. “I hadn't really thought about it.” He had no problem spending time by himself, and a birthday alone wouldn't worry him, but then he looked over and saw Massu playing hide the ball from Bones as Koyama and Tegoshi laughed and he wondered if maybe that was the answer. “Actually …” He gestured at the group in front of him. “Do you think they would mind if maybe I dropped by and gave them a hand on that day? Seeing you won't be here, and they will be short staffed?”

“I am sure that will be fine. Although I wonder if we get the better deal there,” Shige answered. “Ok, that's settled. I'll mention it to Koyama later.” He smiled. “Word to the wise though, Tegoshi loves to pull pranks, so check your shoes on the day. I also wouldn't bring your favorite sunglasses with you, he likes to put stickers on them.” He bumped his shoulder against Kame's. “I'll give you a call if it looks like they will win. If they do, you can drag these guys over with you, and we'll go out for celebratory drinks. If they don't win, you can drag these guys to a bar of your choice, and I'll bring Real Face with me for celebratory birthday drinks. Either way, there will be time for a toast to your birthday which is important I think.”

Kame dropped his gaze to the floor for a second, while he tried to think what to say. All he could come up with was, “Thanks. It sounds like a nice idea.”

“Any time, Kame-chan.” Shige looked at him with a serious face, and then beamed at him. “I just thought of the perfect thing to say, but it's even worse than some of Junno's puns.”

“Go on.”

“Ok.” Shige leaned in and whispered to him, “As the L'Oreal hair styling ads say Kame-chan, you are worth it.”

Kame groaned, and faked a glare as he slapped Shige's head. Shige ducked away. “So worth it.”


End file.
